Weiss Carols
by Trunks8
Summary: The cast of Weiss Kruez sings Christmas Carols their own way.
1. 12 DAYS OF WEISS

CH1:12 DAYS OF WEISS  
  
Brad: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me.a partridge in a pear tree.  
  
Schuldich: Auf the zweitens tag von Weihnachten mein zutreffend Liebe gab zu ich! Zwei schildkröte tauben  
  
Yohji: What did he just sing?  
  
Ken: Will ya sing in English!  
  
Schuldich: ja  
  
Brad And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Omi: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me.  
  
Yohji: Omi has a girlfriend!  
  
Omi: I do not!  
  
Brad: And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Farfarfello: On the fourth day of Christmas I got.4 butching knives  
  
Omi: Three French hens  
  
Schuldich: "Steps in something sticky"What the h$$l is this?  
  
Brad: And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Ken: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me.Five Onion Rings!  
  
Farfarfello: Death to all!!!"licks knife"  
  
Omi: This is all wrong!  
  
Schuldich: My foot is stuck!  
  
Brad: And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Yohji: Aya! Its your turn to sing!  
  
Aya: .."Stands there glaring at everyone"  
  
Ken: I'm starving!  
  
Farfarfello: Kill!!!!!! Omi: I lost place  
  
Schuldich: Who the h$$l wrote this!"Evil laughter can be heard in the background"  
  
Brad: And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Yohji: On the seventh day of Christmas Manx gave to me.Seven dates with her  
  
Manx: "from beside"Yohji I'll kill you!  
  
Aya: ..  
  
Ken: I want food!  
  
Farfarfello: "Licks knife"  
  
Omi: Aya, you have to sing  
  
Schuldich: D$$n,I'm still stuck.  
  
Brad: "Sweatdrop" And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Manx: On the eighth day of Christmas Yohji gave to me.A reason to kill him!  
  
Yohji: I was only joking!"runs away"  
  
Aya: ...  
  
Ken: I'm really hungry!  
  
Farfarfello: Murder!  
  
Omi: Please."pouts"  
  
Schuldich: Help!  
  
Brad: "Major sweatdrop" And a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Nagi: On the ninth day of Christmas my teammates gave to me.nine days of silence  
  
Manx: Where did Yohji go!"looks around holding a metal bat"  
  
Takatori: "appears out of nowhere"He ran away  
  
Aya: Die Takatori! Shi-ine!"pulls out katana and kills Takatori"  
  
Ken: Aya sung! "Gasps"  
  
Farfarfello: Kill.Kill  
  
Omi: "Points to Farfarfello" He disturbs me  
  
Schuldich: Somebody! Help!  
  
Brad: "Eyebrow twitches" An a partridge in a pear tree  
  
Persia: On the tenth day of Christmas Kritiker gave to me.10 new assassins  
  
Nagi: Nine days of Silence  
  
Manx: Yohji!  
  
Yohji: "runs by" What do you mean by that old man!  
  
Aya: "Gives Persia a death glare"..  
  
Ken: "Pouts" You mean you don't like us.  
  
Farfarfello: Mass Murder and Destruction!  
  
Omi: This story is very disturbing.  
  
Schuldich: "finally gets foot unstuck and pouts" He doesn't like us.."sniffles"  
  
Brad: "Glares evilly at Persia" And a partridge in a pear tree.  
  
Takatori: On the eleventh day of Christmas I was brought back to life  
  
Persia: ten new assassins  
  
Nagi: nine days of silence  
  
Manx: Where the h$$l is Yohji?  
  
Yohji: runs by holding a Persia must die sign"  
  
Aya: Shi-ine! Die Takatori!" Pulls out katana and kills Takatori"  
  
Ken: "is still pouting"  
  
Farfarfello: "mumbles something about killing someone"  
  
Omi: The song is all wrong, guys.  
  
Schuldich: Persia must die.."is still pouting"  
  
Brad: "glares at Persia" And a Partridge in a pear tree  
  
Birman: On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me.Twelve of something  
  
Takatori: "Ghost of Takatori appears" I'm Back!!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Persia: Ten new assassins  
  
Nagi: Nine days of Silence  
  
Manx: I give up!  
  
Yohji: "Runs by still holding up the sign"  
  
Aya: Shi-ine! Die Ghost of Takatori! "Equips katana with the ability of a Ghost Buster machine and kills the Ghost of Takatori."  
  
Ken: "Still pouting"  
  
Farfarfello: "Left to go kill someone"  
  
Omi: I'm going home "leaves"  
  
Schuldich: "Pouts"  
  
Brad: And a Partridge in a pear tree."leaves"  
  
Schuldich: Wait for me! "leaves"  
  
Aya: ."Leaves"  
  
Manx: "leaves"  
  
Yohji: "leaves still holding the sign"  
  
Persia: "makes out a will and then leaves"  
  
Ken: "Leaves to find some food"  
  
Nagi and Birman: "Leaves"  
  
Author:Please review.If you have a request for another Christmas Carol just tell me in a review. 


	2. JINGLE WEISS

Author:Thanks to those who reviewed.Its time for Jingle Weiss,Next will be Deck the Weiss.For those who wondered where Botan was,he was sitting at Birman's desk while she was gone and making paper airplanes.  
  
Omi:Driving through the snow  
  
Yohji:In a one-door open Porche  
  
Brad:Down the streets we go  
  
Farfarfello:Killing all the way,Mwhahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Schuldich:Hear the cellphone ring,"cellphone rings and he answers it."  
  
Nagi:Doing missions tonight.  
  
Ken:What fun it is to drive and sing"yawns"  
  
Aya:A slaying song tonight."mumbles something about stupid song and death to Takatori"  
  
All:Jingle Weiss,Jingle Weiss, Jingle all the way! O what fun it is to drive In a one-door open Porche  
  
Takatori:"He's back from the grave,Mwahahahaha!"A day or two ago,  
  
Aya:"notices Takatori,and pulls out katana"Its time for you to die!Shi- ine!!!"Kills Takatori and resheathes katana"  
  
Schuldich:And soon Brad was by my side ^_^  
  
Brad:Don't you touch me Schu"Glares at him"  
  
Yohji:Ken,get your ass up;  
  
Omi:Sleeping seemed his lot;  
  
Ken:"Sleeping"ZZzzzzz...  
  
Nagi:This is getting stupid,  
  
Farfarfello:And we watched Takatori get shot.  
  
All:Jingle Weiss,Jingle Weiss, Jingle all the way! O what fun it is to drive In a one-door open Porche  
  
Brad:A night or two ago,  
  
Schu:Brad had sex with me  
  
Brad:No way in hell  
  
Ken:"Still asleep"ZZZZzzzzz..  
  
Omi:The story I must tell  
  
Nagi:Takatori went out in the streets  
  
Farfarfello:Only to be stabbed in the back;  
  
Schuldich: ^_^ Brad was driving by  
  
Yohji:In a one-door open Porche,  
  
Aya:..."Refuses to sing"  
  
Farfarfello:We laugh as Takatori lays there dying,  
  
Ken:"Sleeping"ZZZZZZzzzzzzz..  
  
Schuldich:"Puts on a Santa hat"And quickly drove away. ^_^  
  
All:Jingle Weiss,Jingle Weiss, Jingle all the way! O what fun it is to drive In a one-door open Porche  
  
Omi:Now the ground is white  
  
Farfarfello:And stained with lots of blood,  
  
Aya:."Mumbles something about how stupid the song is."  
  
Ken:ZZZZZzzzzzzz.  
  
Nagi:"Sweatdrops"This is so stupid,Why do I have to be an elf?!"Wearing elf costume."  
  
Schuldich:Cause I'm Santa ^_^"Points to Santa hat and Santa costume"  
  
Brad:Take your guns tonight  
  
Schuldich:^_^"Still wearing Santa costume and now is standing by his elf helper,Nagi"And sing this slaying song;  
  
Nagi:Just get a sawed-off shotgun  
  
Farfarfello:And blow Takatori to bits  
  
Aya:.  
  
Yohji"This song is very scary.  
  
Omi:This is getting Stupid  
  
All:This is stupid,This is stupid, This is really stupid! O this is stupid This is so stupid!!!!!!  
  
Schuldich:Merry Christmas to all!And to all a goodnight!"Flys away with Nagi in a Santa sleigh filled with toys.  
  
The others look at them and decide to leave.  
  
Author: Please review.If you have a request tell me in a review.Thanks to the reviewers who requested Jingle Bells,Enjoy. 


	3. Deck The Weiss

Brad:Deck the Weiss with loaded guns,  
  
All:Fa la la la la, la la la la  
  
Farfarfello:Tis the season to be killing,  
  
All:Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
Schuldich:"Wearing Santa costume"Don we now our gay apparel,  
  
Yohji:Gay apparel???We're not gay.Are we???  
  
Schuldich:That's what it says in the script.  
  
Aya:Shi-ine!"Slices script in half with katana"  
  
Schuldich:Oh well,its not like we actually use it."Shugs shoulders and continues to sing"  
  
All:Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
  
Omi:Troll the newt Weisstide carol,  
  
All:Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
  
Farfarfello:See the blazing Takatori burning before us.  
  
All:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Nagi:Get a script and come and join the us.  
  
All:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Ken:But Aya already destroyed it.  
  
All:Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
  
Yohji:Its not like we ever used it.  
  
All:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Brad:Kill away the remaining Takatoris.  
  
All:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Schuldich:Takatori can kiss our asses.  
  
All:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Aya:...  
  
All:Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
  
Omi:Heedless of the wind and weather.  
  
All:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
  
Aya:I'm taking a luch break."Leaves"  
  
The remaining Weiss cast smiles evilly..  
  
Author:Thanks to those we reviewed and to the reviewer who requested this.Next up will be.Aya,the red-haired Weiss.Mwahahahahhahahahha!!!! ^o^ 


	4. Aya the red haired Weiss

Yohji:Aya, the red-haired reindeer  
  
Schuldich:Had very very long eartails ."Still wearing santa hat and suit from the last chapter"  
  
Omi:And if you ever saw him,  
  
Nagi:You would even say they're long."Still in elf costume"  
  
Ken:All the rest of Weiss  
  
Brad:Used to laugh and call him names.  
  
Schuldich:They never let poor Aya ^_^  
  
Farfarfello:kill any of Takatori's family.  
  
Yohji:Then one snowy mission  
  
Nagi:Persia came to say:  
  
Schuldich: ^o^ "HoHoHo,Aya with your long eartails so long,  
  
Ken:Won't you strangle Takatori tonight?" "Stomach growls"  
  
Brad:Then all the Weiss cast loved him  
  
Farfarfello:As they killed Takatori:  
  
Omi:"Aya the red-haired Weiss,  
  
Yohji:you'll go down in history!" ^_^  
  
Aya appears back from his Lunch break.  
  
Aya:What the hell!"reads script,and pulls out katana"Shi-ine!"Chases the Weiss Cast with a giant katana"  
  
Yohji:Holy Crap!"Shouts as giant katana comes at him."  
  
All of Weiss runs off the set still being chased by a very pissed Aya.  
  
Aya:Shi-ine!!!!!  
  
Author:Please review.Thanks to the reviewers who suggested this.Remember if you want to request just tell me in a review.MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	5. Takatori got ran over by a reindeer

Author:Mwahahahahahaha!The psycho carolers are back with a new song.Takatori got ran over by a reindeer.  
  
Omi:Takatori got run over by a reindeer  
  
Yohji:Running away from us on Christmas eve.  
  
Schuldich:"Still wearing santa costume"You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
Brad:There is no Santa Schu.You do know that.  
  
Schuldich:There is too a Santa!  
  
Brad:No there's not.  
  
Schuldich:There is too!I'm living proof!  
  
Brad:What the hell are you talking about?!"Pulls off Santa costume"  
  
Schuldich:Give that back!  
  
Brad:No!"hits schu with a giant metal mallet"  
  
Schuldich "Swirly eyes" @_@  
  
Nagi:But as for Schu, he's the only one that believes."Takes off elf costume"  
  
Aya:."Makes a small giggle cuz Takatori died"  
  
Yohji:Did he just giggle."looks at Aya who gives them all a death glare"  
  
Omi:Maybe not.  
  
Ken:He'd been drinkin' too much rootbeer,  
  
Yohji:And now bet he had to pee..  
  
Nagi:But he'd left his gun on the table,  
  
Aya:.  
  
Brad:So he stumbled out the door into the snow.  
  
Schuldich" @_@  
  
Farfarfello:When they found him Christmas mornin',  
  
Omi:At the scene of the attack.  
  
Ken:There were hoof prints on his forehead,  
  
Farfarfello:And bloody knife sticking out his back.  
  
Brad:Takatori got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Nagi:runnin' from our house Christmas eve.  
  
Yohji:You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
Omi: But as for Schu, he's the only one that believes.  
  
Schuldich jumps back to life.  
  
Schuldich:There is too a Santa!  
  
"Is mysteriously knocked out by a metal mallet"  
  
Ken:Now we're all so proud of Schu,  
  
Brad:He hasn't talked through most of this song.  
  
Farfarfello:See him there lying on the ground,  
  
Yohji:While we're sittin here drinkin' beer and playin' cards .  
  
Nagi:It's not Christmas without torturing Takatori.  
  
Aya:..  
  
Yohji:All of Weiss is dressed in black.  
  
Brad:And we just can't help but wonder:  
  
Omi:Should we open up his gifts or send them back? "which were really bombs and stuff to kill Takatori with when he opened them."  
  
Ken:Takatori got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Brad:Runnin' from our house on Christmas eve.  
  
Yohji:You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
Farfarfello: But as for Schu, he's the only one that believes.  
  
Nagi:Now the chicken is on the table  
  
Omi:And the pudding made of chocolate.  
  
Brad:And a blue and silver candle,  
  
Schuldich: @_@ "twitches"  
  
Aya:.  
  
Ken:That would just have matched the hair in Takatori's Toupa. "fake hair"  
  
Omi:We've partied with all our friends and neighbours.  
  
Nagi:They should give a medal,  
  
Yohji:To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves.  
  
Brad:Takatori got run over by a reindeer,  
  
Farfarfello:Runnin' from our house, on Christmas eve.  
  
Nagi:You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
Yohji: But as for Schu, he's the only one that believes.  
  
Schuldich: @_@ "twitches"  
  
Author:Please review. MERRY CHRISTMAS. 


	6. We Wish You A Weiss Christmas

Brad:We wish you a Weiss Christmas;  
  
Schuldich: ^_^ We wish you a Weiss Christmas;  
  
Yohji:We wish you a Weiss Christmas and a Happy Weiss Year.  
  
Farfarfello:More killings we bring to you and your kin;  
  
Aya:...  
  
Nagi:More Killings for us and a Happy Weiss Year.  
  
Omi:Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding;  
  
Schuldich:I luv Pudding! ^_^  
  
Brad:No one cares that you like pudding Schu.  
  
Schuldich:"Eyes water up"Nobody loves me..  
  
Brad:Stop acting like such a child.  
  
Schuldich:I do not.  
  
Brad:Yes you do.  
  
Schuldich:No I don't!  
  
Brad:Yes You do!  
  
Schuldich:No I don.."Is cut of cuz he falls unconcious after being hit with a metal mallet."  
  
Brad:Yes you are."Puts mallet away"  
  
Ken:Oh, bring me chocolate pudding;"stomach growls"  
  
Yohji:Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding and a cup of good beer. Refrain  
  
Takatori:I won't go until I get revenge;  
  
Aya:I won't go until your dead;  
  
Takatori:Get the hell away from me,  
  
Aya: Shi-ine Takatori!!!"Pulls out katana and kills Takatori".  
  
Schuldich: @_@"twitches"  
  
Farfarfello:Christmas carols hurt God.  
  
Omi:???  
  
Yohji:We wish you a Weiss Christmas;  
  
Brad:We wish you a Weiss Christmas;  
  
All except Schu who's still knocked out and Aya who refuses to sing:We wish you a Weiss Christmas and a Happy Weiss Year!  
  
AUTHOR:THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED.KEPP THE REQUESTS COMING.I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED WEISS SINGING SO FAR. ^_^ 


	7. Hark The Killer Weiss Sings

Aya:.  
  
Omi:Hark! the killer Weiss sings, -  
  
Takatori:"Glory to the newborn me!  
  
Aya:Hell on earth, and death to Takatori,"Pulls out katana and tries to kill Takatori,but he doesn't die."  
  
Takatori:I'm now immortal."  
  
Aya:NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"disappears to go find something to defeat Takatori with"  
  
Ken:Joyful, all ye Soccer nations, rise,  
  
Yohji:Soccer Nations???  
  
Nagi:Grab a script and come and join us;  
  
Aya"reappears with ghost buster machine"  
  
Takatori:You can't kill me,  
  
Aya:"Takatori will die here.""Attempts to suck him up but fails"Damn Duracell batteries died."Throws machine away"  
  
Farfarfello:Death! the Killer Weiss sings,  
  
Takatori"Glory to the newborn me!"  
  
Aya reappears this time armed with holy water.  
  
Aya:Its time for you to die! "Throws Holy Water"  
  
Takatori:I'm Meeeelllttttiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!!!!!!!!"Melts away"  
  
Yohji:Takatori, the everdieing idiot with stupid sideburns;  
  
Schu:We laugh as we watch him die,  
  
Brad:Why must I be forced to sing with these idiots.  
  
Farfarfello:Blood spray and death Ken:Pleased,now that I can play soccer ^^  
  
Omi:What???  
  
Nagi:Hark!The killer Weiss sings,  
  
Yohji:Death to Takatori!  
  
Schuldich:Brad had sex with me!  
  
Brad:Hell!NO WAY IN HELL!!!"Hits Schu with mallet"  
  
Schuldich: @_@"twitches"  
  
Yohji:Death and horrible singing is what we bring,  
  
Omi:Singing without a script  
  
Nagi:Cause Aya destroyed it,  
  
Farfarfello:Christmas Carols hurt God:  
  
Ken:Born to eat the food on earth,  
  
Aya:Born to kill Takatori.  
  
All:Hark! the killer Weiss sings,  
  
"Death to Takatori!"  
  
AUTHOR:I hope you enjoyed this chapter.Thanks to all the reviewers.Keep the request coming. 


	8. Joy to the Weiss

Farfarfello:Death to the world! Weiss has come:  
  
Yohji:Let us kill the enemy.  
  
Nagi:This caroling crap sucks.  
  
Schuldich:Let all of Weiss have a shot Takatori,  
  
Takatori:Do they have something against me???"In Hades"  
  
Omi:And guns and blades kill, And guns and blades kill,  
  
Aya:And guns and guns and blades kill. "mutters something about death and Takatori"  
  
Farfarfello:Death to the world! The killer reigns:  
  
Ken:I'm hungry."Leaves to find some food"  
  
Schuldich:Let Weiss their weapons kill,"Is wearing Santa hat again."  
  
Brad:I thought I got rid of that hat.  
  
Schuldich sticks his tongue out"  
  
Brad:Why you little."Attempts to hit Schu with metal mallet but the mallet shatters upon impact."  
  
Schuldich:Mwahahahahaha! ^O^  
  
Brad:How the H$$L???  
  
Schuldich:"Pointing at hat"Its an invincible santa hat. ^_^  
  
Brad:D$$N.  
  
Farfarfello:While guns and knives, wire, darts, and bugnuks,  
  
Aya:Repeat the sounding screams, and Takatori's death,  
  
Yohji:Repeat, repeat the sounding screams.  
  
Omi:We rule the assassin world with guns and blades,  
  
Nagi:And kill all our enemies."Mutters something about caroling being stupid"  
  
Brad:The glory of killing Takatori  
  
Aya:And the rest of His family, and the rest of His family  
  
Yohji:And the rest, the rest of His family. 


	9. Farfie the killer snowman

AUTHOR:ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.  
  
Yohji:Farfie the killer snowman was a very psycho soul  
  
Omi:With a butcher knife and a scarred nose  
  
Nagi:and an eye covered with a patch  
  
Schuldich:Farfie the killer snowman is a psycho killer they all say  
  
Farfie:I was made of snow but my victims  
  
Brad:know how he came and killed them all one day  
  
Ken:There must have been some magic in that  
  
Aya:..  
  
Yohji:old silk patch they found  
  
Brad:For when they placed it on his eye  
  
Farfie:I began to slash around  
  
Omi:O Farfie the killer snowman  
  
Nagi:was psycho as he could be  
  
Brad:And the victims say he could laugh  
  
Farfie:and kill worse than you and me  
  
All:Thumpetty thump thump  
  
thumpety thump thump  
  
Ken:Look at Farfie go  
  
All:Thumpetty thump thump  
  
thumpety thump thump  
  
Farfie:Over the bloodstained hills of snow  
  
Schuldich:Farfie the killer snowman knew  
  
Yohji:the police was out that day  
  
Brad:So he said  
  
Omi:" run and  
  
Nagi:I still.  
  
Farfie:now before I run away  
  
Aya:."Sits there cleaning katana"  
  
Yohji:" Down to the city  
  
Schuldich:with a butcher knife in his hand ^_^  
  
Brad:killing here and there  
  
Aya:.  
  
Ken:all around the square saying  
  
Yohji:I'll kill you as soon as I can  
  
Omi:He led them down the streets of town  
  
Nagi:right to the butcher shop  
  
Schuldich: ^_^ And he only paused a moment when  
  
Farfarfello:he heard them scream "Stop!"  
  
Brad:For Farfie the killer snow man  
  
Ken:had to hurry on his way  
  
Nagi:But he glared saying  
  
Omi:"Don't you cry  
  
Farfarfello:For I'll be back again to kill you some day  
  
All:" Thumpetty thump thump  
  
thumpety thump thump  
  
Yohji:Look at Farfie go  
  
All:Thumpetty thump thump  
  
thumpety thump thump  
  
Schuldich:Over the hills of snow! ^_^  
  
AUTHOR:ENJOY.REMEMBER REQUEST AND REVIEW.MERRY CHRISTMAS ^_^ 


	10. I'm dreaming of a weiss christmas

Ken:I'm dreaming of a Weiss Christmas  
  
YohjiJust like the ones we used to know  
  
Nagi:Where guns shot off  
  
Brad:and we watched our victims fall  
  
Farfarfello:and then we saw blood-stained snow  
  
Schuldich:I'm dreaming of a Weiss Christmas  
  
Aya:.With every Death certificate I write "Mumbles the name Takatori"  
  
Ken:I'm starving.."looks for food"  
  
Omi:May your days be merry and bright  
  
Nagi:And may all your Christmases be white (Weiss ^_^ )  
  
Yohji:I'm dreaming of a Weiss Christmas  
  
Brad:With every Death certificate I write  
  
Farfarfello:May your days be painful and bloody  
  
All:???  
  
Schuldich:And may all your Christmases be white  
  
AUTHOR:I know its short,but the next one will be longer and better. 


	11. Here comes Santa Schu

Yohji:Here comes Schu Claus!  
  
Brad:Not again."He says as Schuldich appears dressed as Santa."  
  
Omi:Here comes Schu Claus!  
  
Nagi:Right down Schu Claus Lane!  
  
"Schuldich flys by in the background driving Santa's sleigh"  
  
Aya:.  
  
Ken:Nagi and Farfie and all his teammates dressed as reindeer  
  
Brad:What the hell.?"Looks at the reindeer costume he is now wearing and then to the reins that are tied to him"  
  
Schuldich:Are pulling on the reins.^_^  
  
Farfarfello:Bells are ringing, children screaming;  
  
Brad hits Farfarfello in the head with the metal mallet.  
  
Farfarfello:.. @_@  
  
Yohji:All is merry and bright.  
  
Schuldich:^^ Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
  
Nagi:Caroling is stupid.  
  
Schuldich:Hohohohoho!!!^_^ "Flys by again"  
  
Omi:Cause Schu Claus comes tonight.  
  
Ken:"Is eating some food"Here comes Schu Claus!  
  
Nagi:Here comes Schu Claus!  
  
Aya:Killing Takatori!  
  
Others:Huh?  
  
Aya:."Goes back to being silent"  
  
Yohji:He's got a bag that is filled with "toys"  
  
Ken:For the boys and girls again."Goes to find some more food."  
  
Schuldich:Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,"Is in sleigh which is driven by Brad,Nagi,and Farfarfello who are dressed as reindeer."  
  
Omi:What a freaky sight.  
  
Schuldich:Brad jumped in bed,and had sex with me, ^_^  
  
Brad:No way in hell!  
  
Schuldich gets mad and pouts.He then mutters something about stupid stick up Brad's ass.  
  
Brad:huh?  
  
Everyone'Cause Santa Schu comes tonight!  
  
AUTHOR:HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
